maybe it's true that I can't live without you
by cerseilannisters
Summary: But they weren't and happy endings are always hard to come by.


_**Maybe it's true that I can**_'_**t live without you**_

She's addicted to the knife. A Junkie. A slut. A Zydrate obsessed skank. And the worst part about it is, she admits its, accepts it and embraces it. Her appearance changes as often as the wind blows but through it all there's always one part of her that remains the same.

Her heart.

* * *

Amber Sweet was once human. But society changes people and Amber was one of them, her name was Carmela Largo. She had lovely brown eyes and stunning chestnut brown hair.

She was 15 when she had her first taste of Z. Even though it was a simple surgery it was her first and the pain was overwhelming. She stumbled out from the club slowly, trying to make sense of where she was.

Gripping the wall for support she walked further until she couldn't walk any longer. The world was spinning and there was _sososo_ much pain. Amber tripped falling onto the curb, her head hit the concrete and the last thing she remembers is a figure looking down at her.

When Amber awakes she's in one small room laying in some ones bed. Where was she? The pain was still there, throbbing through her whole begin. She couldn't handle this; she couldn't handle all the pain.

"Well, well, well, the Princess had awoken." A man stood in the doorframe, his voice soft but she sensed something else she couldn't quit pick out.

"Who the hell are you?" Amber demanded.

He laughed approaching the bed. "My, my, my aren't we feisty? And quit rude on top of that, I saved your life Princess."

Amber stared at him. He has long hair and mesmerizing brown eyes, only now did she even acknowledge that he was shirtless. He was good looking in all honesty but Amber was not the type of girl to swoon on sight. She sighed wistfully turning back toward her aggressive nature.

"I don't need saving! " She murmured coldly removing the blankets from her body and standing. As soon as her feet hit the ground she felt the pain return, spreading through her like wildfire. Amber gripped her head falling at once.

"Don't need saving huh?" He asked catching her before she hit the ground.

She glared at him trying to fight out of his grip but he was stronger than her.

"Put me down." She ordered.

He smiled slyly. "Not until you tell me why you, Ms. Amber Sweet passed out on the streets."

At the sound of her name Amber went still, wondering how the hell he knew her.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said finally.

Laughing he cradled her against him. "Then I guess your not going anywhere anytime soon, Princess."

Amber felt her temper rise as he crushed her against his naked chest. "I said put me down…" She growled trailing off and remembering she didn't even know his name.

Seeming to read her mind he answered. "They call me GraveRobber."

"Well then, GraveRobber put me down! " She demanded struggling against him.

GraveRobber laugh again only to hold her closer. "That's not the magic word."

Amber let out a frustrated groan. "The pain…I had my first surgery today and the pains all too much."

GraveRobber smiled like a child on Halloween. "Then I have what you need." Reaching into his back pocket GraveRobber produced the Zydrate gun.

Waving it in front of Amber's face he smirked. "First hits free, Princess."

She had heard about Zydrate before, the surgeons had given her a small dose so that she could make it through the operation but they hadn't even mentioned the pain that would follow after. And with GraveRobber waving an escape before her eyes, who was she to say no.

"Hit me." She whispered.

GraveRobber smiled. "Gladly." He murmured pressing the gun into her creamy white skin and watching as she withered in pleasure before his eyes.

* * *

Amber returned.

Not because she had another surgery but because she needed to see him. It was reckless and maybe even childish. Amber didn't care. She found her way into the alley the junkies said he worked at.

The _ohsovery_ short dress outlining every curve she had, her hips swaying to the click of her heels. He stood at the end of the alley, his back turned to her, speaking to another costumer. His costumer saw her and quickly handed over the money for the vile.

Turning as the costumer left GraveRobber smiled. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

Amber smirked sexily. "I was hoping you'd say that…" She whispered grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against the wall.

GraveRobber stared at her curiously a small smirk playing his lips. "Need at hit?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking his lips into a passionate kiss. He didn't even resist, he just accepted her kiss, pulling her closer to him. She wouldn't have to say anymore, GraveRobber knew what kind of hit she needed and he would gladly oblige.

* * *

She was hooked, on surgery, on Zydrate and on him.

And maybe that's part of the reason why she loved Zydrate so much, not only did it ease the pain but also he was the one supplying it. GraveRobber had taken her heart at 15 and kept it, she didn't know how it happened but after her first taste of him.

She kept coming back.

Amber made her way to the alley she knew all too well. He was lying in the dumpster she learned to be his favorite.

"I need a hit. " She whispered huskily.

Looking up GraveRobber smiled. "Of Zydrate?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Saying nothing Amber tapped her foot impatiently. "Don't play games with me."

He lifted himself out of the dumpster and on to the pavement, backing her against the wall GraveRobber smirked.

"What's the magic word, Princess?"

She hated him sometimes but he felt _ohsovery_ good pressed up against her and she couldn't take anymore of these clothed word games.

"Please." Amber whispered.

GraveRobber took her lips in a fierce kiss, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She would get her hit.

* * *

It was a cycle, always coming full circle and starting over again.

She needed Z and even more so she needed him. But not always did things turn out as well as Amber would have liked. They fought about payment, and sex and what their relationship was.

She knew he hated her and the feeling was mutual. But if they hated each other so much why did they need each other just as badly?

"I said hand over the Z." Amber growled dangerously.

The pain from her latest surgery left her close to the edge. Everything was irritating her and she didn't need his fucking attitude at the moment.

GraveRobber laughed pushing her back. "You forget, I'm not scared of you."

Crying out in frustration Amber threw him against the dumpster, only to be brought into his embrace by his strong arms. He buried his face in her neck, gently sucking and biting the creamy skin. A moan escaped her lips as he scooped her into his arms.

"What's the magic word, Princess?" He whispered weakly.

Smirking Amber knew she would get her Zydrate later.

"Please?" She said, his lips crashing down on her own for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Amber sighed wishing some things would be different. She was in love with the GraveRobber. She was in love with him badly.

Not for his Zydrate but for every kiss he'd pressed to her lips, every time his hands had ever caressed her body, and every time they had lain together after fucking. Amber wished things were easier. Amber wished they both were normal.

But they weren't and happy endings are always hard to come by.

_**A/N**__**: Please press that lovely review button and leave me your comments. These two are my absolute favorite characters in Repo! And I plan on populating fanfiction with stories on their shipping. Please R&R and thank you for reading.**_


End file.
